Drumnesia
by timtam2400
Summary: Ritsu's clowning around winds her up with amnesia. How will Mio cope now that her best friend no longer remembers her? All comments welcome.


**Drumnesia**

"Ritsu! Ritsuuuuu!" Mio called out. Like most days, she was standing outside Ritsu's house, waiting for her troublesome friend to come out. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" she called again. The front door opened, revealing Ritsu. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, Mio. Geez." the drummer said rather irritably. Closing the door. she joined Mio, and the two headed off. "You know Mio, you don't _have_ to wait outside for me every morning. You _can_ just go ahead of me." Ritsu said, yawning. "But if I did that, you'd be late all the time." Mio replied.

Ritsu frowned. "Besides..." Mio continued, "We've always walked to school together." she said in a quiet voice. "What was that?" Ritsu asked. "Nothing." The talk stopped there until they reached their school. Changing their shoes, they made their way to their classroom. "Good morning." Mugi called out with a smile as they entered. "Good morning, Mugi." "'Morning." Looking around, Mio and Ritsu noticed someone missing. "And you complain about _me_ being late." Ritsu sighed. "Shut up. You _are_ as bad as her." As they took their seats, into the room came Nodoka, followed by a sleepy Yui.

The guitarist trudged to her seat and plonked her head down. "Come on Yui, you can't fall asleep now." Nodoka urged, shaking her. "Yeah..." Yui pulled her head up and yawned. "I'll try to stay awake." Her eyes closed and she swayed from side to side. "It's no good. She's completely out of it." Mio said. "Did you go to bed late or something, Yui?" Ritsu asked. "Actually, she was up late practising guitar." Nodoka explained. "Or at least that's what Ui told me."

The door swung open and Sawako entered. "Alright everyone, take your seats please." Leaving Yui to her own devices, the other girls focused on their teacher.

After school...

Yawning, Ritsu grabbed her bag. "It's finally over." Mio frowned. "Don't tell me you were planning on sleeping too." "Hey, it's not my fault the lessons are boring." "Some people never change, I guess." mugi piped in, smiling. "Come on. Let's go to the clubroom." Mio said, starting to head off. "What about Yui?" Ritsu asked, pointing at their still sleeping friend. "She's still asleep?" "Let me try." Mugi offered. Stooping down, Mugi whispered, "Yui-chan. I've brought some yummy cake for you. If you wake up and come to the clubroom, you can have some."

Stirring, Yui sat up and groggily opened her eyes. "What kind of cake?" "Today I brought a gateux." Yui thought a bit, then started putting her things together. Satisfied at this, the other 3 did the same. Leaving the classroom, they started heading to the clubroom. Yui trudged behind, not quite awake. "How did she ever get this far in school?" Mio wondered out loud. "I imagine Nodoka helped somewhat." Ritsu replied. "I guess."

"Too bad she wasn't born intelligent, like me." "Oh please. You are not one to talk, Ritsu. You are always asking me to help you with homework. Frankly, I'm amazed _you_ made it to high school." At least I don't get nervous around people." Mugi smiled at the verbal back and forth. "That has nothing to do with this. Your insults need work." Ritsu reached into her blazer. "Then you won't mind me still having these." She whipped out some photos.

"Wait, what's on those?" "Your room of panties, and your "show" at our first concert." Mio's face drained of color. "Give me those, Ritsu!" She lunged forward. Ritsu danced back, holding the photos out of reach. "You have to catch me first." "Ritsu!" The drama drew some attention from other students. Mio frantically tried to grab the photos, but Ritsu managed to skilfully avoid her. Dancing back and forth, she dodged over and over.

"Oh, you almost had me that time." she taunted. She sidestepped again, only to have her foot meet thin air. The smile left her face, replaced by sudden terror. The photos dropping from her fingers, she fell back. Mio watched her friend start to fall and reached out to grab her. Their hands almost met, but then Ritsu dropped out of reach. She rolled down the stairs, out of control. Reaching the landing, she rolled again, then her head collided with the wall. Coming to a stop, she lay still.

"Ritsu!" Mio leapt down the stairs, praying her friend was alright. Mugi and a now awake Yui followed. "Ri-chan? Ri-chan." Yui shook the drummer. A crowd of girls gathered by the stairs, watching what was going on. "Ritsu, are you okay? Please wake up." Mio said desperately. Her friend did not respond. "What should we do, Mio-chan?" Yui asked. Mio took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"We should get her to the nurse's office. She'll be better there." "But do you think it's okay to move her after that fall?" Mugi asked. "Good point." After a rather rough examination, they decided to try moving her. Mio and Yui looped Ritsu's arms over their shoulders and pulled her up. "She's heavy." Yui commented. "Come on, let's go." Mio replied. Huffing and puffing, the girls heaved the unconscious friend down the hallways.

After they'd dropped her off at the nurse's office, and explained what had happened to the nurse, they headed to the clubroom. Mio wanted to stay with Ritsu, but she was persuaded to leave her to recover on her own. Reaching the clubroom, they found Azusa waiting for them. "You're all late."

The seniors explained the situation to her. The kouhai shook her head. "That's classic Ritsu-sempai." she sighed. "I guess it's just lucky she didn't break anything." "It was quite a shock though. I hope she'll be okay." Mugi said, handing out cups of tea. Mio was quiet through this.

"It's okay, Mio-chan. I'm sure Ri-chan will wake up and come in like normal." Yui assured her. "She may have a serious headache though." Azusa added. Mio smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right." The conversation switched topics after that. "By the way, Mio-chan, I picked these up after Ri-chan fell." Yui produced some photos.

Mio quickly grabbed them and hurriedly shoved them in her bag, blushing furiously. "You...didn't look at them, did you?" "Not really. I just grabbed them off the floor before going to Ri-chan." Mio breathed a sigh of relief. "What is on those photos anyway?" Azusa asked. "It's not important." Mio replied quickly.

After about an hour, Ritsu had still not shown up. "Do you think she may have gone home?" Mugi asked. "Maybe it was a bit selfish of us to assume that she'd come to the club after a fall like that." Mio put forward. "Yeah. Maybe she wasn't feeling up to coming and decided to head home?" "Why don't we ask her tomorrow? It'll give her a chance to rest up." Azusa suggested.

Everyone agreed this would probably be the best option and headed home. That night, Mio lay in bed. _Should I call her to see if she's alright?_ She shook her head. _No. I'll let her rest up and talk to her tomorrow._ With that, she settled down to sleep.

The next day, she left the house and headed to Ritsu's place like normal. When she arrived though, she saw Ritsu's bedroom curtains and window open. "Ritsu! Ritsuuuuu!" the bassist called out. The front door opened. Out came Satoshi, Ritsu's brother. "Can I help you?" "Oh, hello. Is Ritsu up yet?" "Oh, you must be her friend. My sister has already left."

Mio was surprised to hear this. "She's already gone?" This was unprecedented. "Yeah. She was up surprisingly early. She left several minutes ago." The bassist was stunned. Ritsu never woke up early. "Okay. Thank you." She left to catch up to her friend. _Did that fall __and bump to her head __change her somehow?_

Nearing the school, she spotted the drummer. "Ritsu!" Mio called with a smile. Ritsu stopped and turned around. "I was surprised to hear you'd left early. I guess that knock to your head has made you more responsible now, huh?" Ritsu cocked her head slightly. "Is something wrong?" Mio asked. "Um...do I know you?"

Mio looked at her friend. "Excuse me?" Briefly thinking Ritsu was messing with her, her smile was wiped from her face when she saw the serious expression on Ritsu's face. "Ritsu, it's me, Mio. We're classmates, and club members, remember?" "What are you talking about? Look, I'm gonna be late."

Mio watched as Ritsu headed off, stunned at what had just happened. _Has she... lost her memory? _Worried, she hurried inside. When she reached her classroom, she found Ritsu surrounded by Yui and Mugi, looking somewhat irritated. Grabbing her friend's arms, she led them away. "Mio-chan, what's wrong with Ri-chan? She says she doesn't remember us."

Mio briefly glanced at the drummer, then looked back at the other 2. "I think...she may have amnesia." The airheads looked at her blankly. "That means she's lost her memory." "Lost her memory?" "I think that blow to her head must have done it." Yui looked back at Ritsu. "Isn't there a way for us to help her?"

"I am worried, but I think we should leave her for now. Maybe her memory will come back on its own." The door slid open and Sawako entered, prompting the students to get to their seats. Mio pulled out her books and carried on with her day, throwing glances at Ritsu every now and then.

After the final lesson of the day, Ritsu got her things together and started to leave. "Ritsu, we have our club to go to." Mio said. "This again? Look, the only club I'm a member of is the "Going Home After School Club", okay?" She turned to leave. Throwing caution to the wind, Mio grabbed her arm. "Ritsu, please wait." Ritsu then suddenly swung around and backhanded Mio across the face.

"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR CONSTANT PESTERING! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME, BUT FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I AM NOT IN ANY CLUBS! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND DO MY HOMEWORK! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT THINGS GETTING UGLY, LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ritsu swung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out. Yui and Mugi slowly went up to Mio, who was silent. "Mio-chan..." Tears fell from the bassist's eyes. "She really doesn't remember me..." she dropped to the floor. "Ritsu..." Mio then broke down crying.

Later on...

Mugi slid a cup of tea in front of Mio. "Mio-sempai, I'm so sorry about what's happened." Azusa said. Mio stared at her tea, her heart aching with sadness. She still couldn't believe what had happened. "I know I didn't cause what happened to her, yet why do I feel like it's my fault?" "Mio-sempai, I hate to say his, but Ritsu-sempai did this to herself. She should have known better then to play around near stairs."

Mio picked up her cup and took a sip of tea. Looking at her reflection in the liquid, she started sobbing again. Mugi tried comforting her by hugging her. "Mio-chan, it's okay. We'll find a way to get Ri-chan back." Mio's tears did not slow. "Why? She didn't deserve this."

For the next few days and weeks, the club members kept their distance from Ritsu, hoping upon hope that she would go back to normal. They tried a couple of practise sessions, but they just weren't the same without the drums. One day during clubtime, the girls were having tea like normal when Mio suddenly spoke up.

"I don't think Ritsu is ever coming back." Yui, Mugi and Azusa looked at their friend. "We don't know that Mio-sempai." Azusa said. "Yeah." Yui agreed. "Maybe if we just keep waiting for her..." "What do you think we've been doing?! It's been weeks since her accident, and there has been no change! I can't even say hello to her because I'm too scared that she'll blow up again!"

"So you're just giving up now?" "What else is there to do? If she can't remember us anymore, what's the point of continuing to wait?" Mio stood up. "I'm going home." She grabbed her bag and swung her bass onto her back. Opening the door, she stepped outside. "Mio-sempai, how can you just abandon your friend like this?"

Mio stopped. "You have so many memories together, good and bad. Are you really sure you want that to end? Sure, Ritsu-sempai always causes you trouble, but that's what makes her who she is. And now she needs you. She's lost, and it's up to you to show her the way. None of us can do it. It has to be you. You have to keep fighting, Mio-sempai."

Mio looked back at the kouhai, smiling. "Have you ever thought about being a motivational speaker, Azusa?" Azusa smiled back. "I just spoke my thoughts, that's all." "She's right, Mio-chan." Yui piped up. "You can do it. Go find Ri-chan and bring her back. Do whatever it takes." Mio smiled at the encouragement she was getting. "You guys are the best."

Setting her bag and bass back down, she grasped the door. "Well, wish me luck." She then ran out the room. _They're right. I can't give up without tying my hardest._ Changing her shoes at her locker, she left the building. As she reached the gate however, she was met with Ritsu.

"Oh, uh, hi." she said. "Hi. Uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Ritsu said. "Sorry?" "Yeah. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that weeks back. I know it's been a while, but it's kind of been eating at me since then. I don't know why." "It's okay. I think I should apologize for bothering you."

"Well, anyway. I just thought I'd come say that." "Thanks. That's very good of you." "Well, I've said what I wanted to say, so I'm heading home now." Ritsu turned to leave. Afraid of losing the opportunity to get her friend back, Mio moved quickly. Grabbing the drummer's wrist, she pulled her along. "I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me."

Falling into a run, she re-entered the school. Passing the shoe lockers, she started talking. "Listen Ritsu, I know you don't remember anything, but please try to." They ran along the hallway. "Remember when we first met? The first thing you said to me was how pretty I was, and another day you noticed that I was left-handed and announced to the whole class that I was awesome."

Reaching the stairs, she bounded up them, Ritsu tripping over her feet. "We had a lot of fun as kids. You were often causing trouble for me, but I always enjoyed your company." They reached their homeroom. "This is our classroom. Ms. Yamanaka put us all in the same class so she wouldn't have to remember a new set of names."

She pulled Ritsu along again. "And then there's our club. You insisted during our first year at high school that we join the Light Music Club. We were the first 2 members. Then Mugi joined, then Yui. We had our first concert that year, and I tripped over the mike cord and flashed the audience. That was the most humiliating experience of my life."

Bounding up more stairs, they reached the roof. Pushing the door open, Mio and Ritsu stepped outside. "Do you remember what our original goal was? To get to Budokan by the time we graduate. That's why we're in a band." They reached the fencing bordering the roof and looked out at the setting sun. "Budokan. Just think about it. We're going to all go there and become a famous band. And people will talk about us."

Mio then faced Ritsu and stepped towards her. "But we can't do it without you, Ritsu." Ritsu backed away from Mio. "We need you back. Our band doesn't work unless we're all there." Quickening her pace, Mio got right up in Ritsu's face. Ritsu then lost her footing and fell onto the roof. Mio got down on top of her, her voice starting to get desperate.

"The others are all worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. I..." tears began filling her eyes, "I need you to remember, Ritsu. I need you back. You are the most important person in my life. Without you, I probably wouldn't have gotten where I am right now. I owe you so much, and I can't bear the thought of not having you with me."

Her eyes closed as her tears dripped onto Ritsu's face. "Please Ritsu... I can't live without you! I don't care that you're always teasing me! I don't care that you always cause trouble for us all! I don't care that you're a terrible club president! I don't care about any of that! I just want you back! Please come back to me! Please! *sob*" Her heartfelt cries echoed around the rooftop. Then...

"Mio?" Opening her eyes, Mio saw Ritsu looking up at her. "Why are you crying?" The bassist's eyes widened. "Ritsu... You remember who I am?" "What are you talking about? We known each other since we were kids." Mio's heart filled with happiness. She pulled her friend up and wrapped her arms around her. "Ritsu, welcome back." Ritsu sat there confused. "Did I go somewhere?"

After some time, the 2 headed to the clubroom to see if the others were still there. Opening the door, 3 heads turned towards them. "You guys are still here?" Mio asked. "Yui-sempai and Mugi-sempai insisted that we stay behind to wait for you two." Azusa explained. "'Wait'?" Ritsu asked. Mio smiled. "Mugi, I know it's late, but put some tea on."

As the evening sky coloured, the girls explained everything to Ritsu. When they finished, the drummer was silent. "Ri-chan?" Yui asked. Ritsu then suddenly stood up and made her way to the middle of the room. Facing her friends, she threw her head forward in a deep bow.

"I'm sorry everyone. I can't believe I caused so much trouble for you all. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." "Ritsu..." Mio said. "Mio. I'm so sorry for hitting you. It wasn't right." "It's not your fault. You weren't yourself." "That's no excuse for what I did, even though I'd lost my memories." Mio stood up and walked over to Ritsu.

Grasping her shoulders, she pulled her up. "Mio?" Mio's penetrating gaze bored into Ritsu's eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, what happened to you is ancient history now." She hugged her friend again. "I'm just happy you're back. So please don't attack yourself. You have your memories back, that's all that matters."

Tears slowly filled Ritsu's eyes. "Mio..." She raised her arms and hugged the bassist. "You are the best friend a person could ask for. Thank you." Yui, Mugi and Azusa all smiled. It looked like everything was going to be alright. When they finished their tea and separated to head home, Mio walked with Ritsu.

"So, I guess this means you'll be back to getting me up again and possibly being late." Ritsu sighed. Mio smiled. "I'm probably gonna regret this later, but I wouldn't have it any other way. While you were out of it, you were almost a model student. While I was a bit impressed at first, I came to miss the old you."

"How bad did I get?" "Not only did you get up early and get to class early, you actually paid attention and took notes. _And_ you actually did your homework. I think you even surprised Ms. Yamanaka with your diligence." "Wow. I can't believe I changed so much. How come you didn't try to exploit that?"

"Well, after you blew up at me, I became a bit scared of you." Ritsu looked away, feeling guilty. Mio noticed her mistake. "Uh, like I said, that's in the past now. Don't worry about it." Ritsu then stopped walking. "Ritsu?" Mio looked back at the drummer. "Mio. I want you to do something for me." "What is it?" Ritsu dropped her head.

"I want you to hit me." "What? Ritsu..." "Please Mio. I know it's been weeks since then, but I can't stop thinking about it. I don't think I'll feel better until you hit me back. Or at least, just slap me." Mio was taken aback by this. "I don't know why I'm asking this. I just don't know. I only know that I really want this."

Mio was quiet as she thought about this. After a couple of minutes, she spoke up. "You're dead set on this, Ritsu?" Looking up, Ritsu replied, "Yes." Walking up to her, Mio looked straight at her friend. "You really want this?" "Yes." "*sigh* Okay, if you're sure about this, then I'll do it." "Thanks."

Mio balled her fist and raised her arm. Closing her eyes, Ritsu lowered her head. Moments passed. "I don't know if I can do it. I very rarely hit you without reason." "Just pretend I've done something really stupid." "Okay." Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something Ritsu would do that would make Mio hit her.

More time passed. Mio thought as hard as she could, but drew a blank. "Mio, please. The suspense is killing me." "I'm trying, but I'm not getting anything." "Then just hit me! Don't think, just swing!" Clenching her fist tighter, Mio said, "Dammit!" and swung. WHAM! Pain shot through Ritsu's skull. Holding her head, she looked up at Mio, smiling. "Thanks Mio."

The bassist smiled back. "Sure." The friends then continued towards home. Arriving at Ritsu's place, they faced each other one final time. "Well. I guess I'll be expecting an alarm call from you tomorrow." "Yeah. I'll be here." They both smiled. "You know, it's kind of good to be back." "It's good to have you back. I prefer the normal you." Mio then hugged Ritsu again. "Just promise me you'll never leave me again." "I promise, Mio. I'm not going anywhere."

They held each other for a brief moment, then with a final farewell, Ritsu headed inside. After the door closed, Mio proceeded to return home herself.

THE END


End file.
